


Halloween

by MimiKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiKitsune/pseuds/MimiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick or Treat ! Distribution de bonbons façon Sherlock. OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Un tout petit OS spécial Halloween. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Petit changement par rapport à d'habitude, j'ai utilisé le présent et du point de vue de John.
> 
> Pensez à reviewer ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours (bons ou mauvais), pour savoir si ce que j'écris vous touche un peu.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Le ciel constellé d'étoiles et une pleine lune particulièrement visible rendent les rues bien plus animées que d'habitude, après plusieurs semaines de pluie et de brouillard. Et pourquoi les rues sont-elles si animées particulièrement cette nuit ? Eh bien figurez-vous que nous sommes le soir de Halloween, et parce que la tradition étant bien ancrée chez nous, de nombreux groupes d'enfants et d'adultes déguisés se baladent dans les rues, frappent à chaque porte, espérant récolter des confiseries après leur traditionnel « Trick or Treat ! ».

La nuit dernière, mon très cher colocataire a détruit mon pull préféré lors d'une de ses expériences, et ce soir, il écope d'une punition que j'ai élaborée toute la matinée avec notre logeuse qui a pris sa soirée pour son rendez-vous avec un ami. Il devra donc accueillir et faire la distribution de bonbons à tous ceux qui sonneront à la porte. Punition qu'il a accepté sans gaité de cœur, mais pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

La pendule annonce vingt-trois heures. Je pose mon livre et décide de descendre dans le hall, voir comment s'en sort mon ami dans sa mission de sociabilité.

En descendant les dernières marches, je constate qu'il est en pleine conversation avec un groupe de trois enfants. Le déguisement que je lui ai trouvé lui va si bien avec ses deux petites ailes blanches et son auréole sur la tête, un vrai petit ange.

Je m'avance derrière lui pour écouter ce qu'ils disent.

— … études scientifiques ont prouvé que ces cochonneries augmentent potentiellement le risque de développer le cancer, de comportements agressifs, de maladies émotionnelles et psychiatriques et de causer une baisse de l'intelligence. Enfin, pour le peu que vous en ayez… Ils peuvent même développer des comportements criminels. Quoique là, ça m'arrange un peu vu que ça m'assurera du travail pour les prochaines décennies (grand sourire narquois).

Les enfants semblent effarés, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Ils remettent leurs bonbons à Sherlock qui les gratifie d'un « c'est pour votre bien » avant de fermer la porte sur eux.

Je bouillonne au fond de moi en le voyant déposer le sac qu'il vient de récupérer, le long du mur parmi un tas d'autres.

— Sherlock, explique-moi ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai demandé de distribuer des bonbons, pas de les leur prendre ! ragé-je.

— Eh bien, je rends service à la jeunesse. Ils sont victimes de publicités les incitants à consommer des produits dangereux. La plupart des bonbons sont mauvais pour la santé, sans parler des caries et du mal de dents que je leur évite, me contre-t-il.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ça ?

— On va les manger, pardi ! Viens voir, j'ai pris tout ce que tu aimes.

— Que… Quoi ?

— Tu crois que j'allais m'encombrer de choses inutiles ? J'ai vérifié ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs et j'ai pris seulement ce qui m'intéressait.

— Mais… et tout ce que tu leur as dit, même si c'est vrai, du moins tant qu'on n'en consomme pas trop… C'est valable aussi pour nous, je te signale.

— Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne va pas nous tuer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez viens, il n'y en aura pas d'autres, je crois que mon message a dû circuler et ils ne reviendront pas ici.

— Ce n'est pas en ange que j'aurais dû te déguiser, mais en démon, soufflé-je avec un léger sourire.

Sherlock emporte une partie des sacs, ignorant ma dernière remarque et après quelques instants de réflexions, je prends ceux qui restent et remonte au salon.

Les lumières sont éteintes, seul le feu dans la cheminée rayonne, faisant danser les ombres sur les murs. Le crépitement des flammes qui lèchent la grosse bûche de bois, donne une ambiance conviviale à la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Sherlock a déposé une couverture sur le sol entre nos deux fauteuils et renverse les sacs sur le sol. Il s'assied et prend un des bonbons chocolatés qu'il fourre dans sa bouche.

— Viens John, cette nuit, c'est notre soirée à tous les deux… Et joyeux Halloween !

— (Je souris et m'assois à ses côtés) Joyeux Halloween à toi aussi.

FIN


End file.
